Don't Tease
by lavegisoy
Summary: Louis teases Harry right before a concert so Harry punishes him. Harry slowly went in and out of Harry, unprotected. The he got harder and faster, the bed started to rock as Harry's huge, thick dick thrust into Louis' perfect ass, faster and faster.


In a large bedroom, waited a small boy, a naked boy, a sexy boy. His name was Louis, he had beautiful eyes, an amazing body and a great ass. He was currently lying on the floor of Harry Styles' bedroom, gagged and bound.

His legs had been tied together with thick rope, even if he could get up there was no way he could move them, his hands at also been handcuffed behind his back, he couldn't move an inch. Harry loved it. Louis was all his, his and only his.

Louis knew that at the moment Harry was furious with him. Right before the concert Louis grasped Harry's bulge and then stroked his thigh, making him horny a few seconds before he would have to be on stage in front of thousands of people, it seemed to go on for eternity. Song after song after song, it was unbearable but Harry knew he would get back at Louis for what he did. As soon as the lights went off and fans went back to the merchandise stands, their cars, then their homes, Harry grabbed Louis and marched him backstage and into his dressing room

"Strip." Ordered Harry.  
"W-What?"  
"Strip, now." He replied.

Louis got undressed and waited for Harry to do something, he could already tell that he was angry so he just wanted to what Harry said. Harry wrapped him slowly in so much bondage he couldn't move at all. "I'll be right back, don't move an inch." Harry said then laughed wickedly. Louis waited for his return, it felt like a lifetime, he waited and waited and waited when finally Harry returned. Louis thought he might have gone to get condoms but clearly not. When he returned he held up so Louis could see clearly a paddle. It was thick and black, Louis dreaded it being used on him.

Harry picked Louis up and bent him over his knee, Harry was much more strong and muscly than he was. Louis waited for it to happen, Harry picked up the paddle and struck hard on Louis' bubble ass. Then again he did the same, spanking him with the black paddle. Every time Harry spanked him he tried his hardest not to scream but a small little mumble always managed to escape his gagged mouth. Again and again it happened until Louis' ass was completely red.

Harry lifted Louis up and placed him on his knees again in front of Harry, well in front of his dick. He pulled down his trousers to his ankles, took the gag from Louis' mouth and then ordered "Suck, now." Louis wrapped his lips around Harry's dick and sucked like he had been told to, after a while of sucking Harry started to push Louis down on him, making him go faster and faster, a few times Harry pushed him down so far Louis' gag reflex set in, after a while he said "Stop."

Once again he picked Louis up and put him on his bed, this time he was bent over on his knee's, his hands still handcuffed tightly together. Harry got onto the bed then sat on his knee's behind Louis. He lifted up the gag and tied back around Harry's mouth then looked at his sexy ass while running his hand down Louis' thigh then he quickly spanked him again. Louis already knew Harry was going to be rough with him, Harry was rough with him most of the time so what would he be like now?

Harry got into position the thrust into Louis with force, Louis let out a quite whimper. Harry slowly went in and out of Harry, unprotected. The he got harder and faster, the bed started to rock as Harry's huge, thick dick thrust into Louis' perfect ass, faster and faster. Harry's hands were around Louis' waist, he had already hit his prostate a few times and now Louis started to think the pain was worth it. Then Harry felt it coming he thrust faster and faster until finally he released inside Louis. Thrusting sharply a few times as it happened.

Then he pulled out of Louis, untied his legs, took of hiss handcuffs and removed his gag. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Im great." He replied and Harry smiled and pecked him on the cheek.


End file.
